Twisted Insurrection Wiki:Article layout guideline
This page contains the Twisted Insurrection Wiki's article layout guideline. It describes how content should be arranged on an article page to be clear and exhaustive. * Guidelines describe desired etiquette and common practice in the creation, editing and organization of articles on this wiki. * Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. * If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. * See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. On article structure One of the most important parts of wiki editing is how to structure an article. Structure dictates what information the reader reads and when he or she reads it. It can influence what people contribute, where they put it and how it is written. Good structure is likely to produce high quality articles. Organize sections in an article in a hierarchical structure like you would an outline. Try using a shallow structure rather than a deep one. Having too many nested sections usually leads to a confusing or unreadable article. Unit and building articles : Example: Goliath Tank In general, unit and building articles should have the following subpages and sections, in the following order (bold elements are a must-have): * Unit/Building: the unit's or building's information (as of the current version) ** Infobox unit/Infobox building template: Infobox containing key information; abilities and upgrades, and should feature their cameos, standardized to 64 pixel (64px) width. ** Introductory sentence: short sentence providing the name, type, affiliation and game in which the unit/building appears. ** Official description: section explaining the history, equipment, weapons and all other lore-related stuff is explained. Official description must be the same from the official website. If there's wrong typo or outdated contents, set or Notes to them. ** Overview: strictly gameplay-related section, describing the unit as it actually behaves in the game. Images of showing the unit's feature should also be put here instead of Gallery section. ** Assessment: the unit's pros and cons. ** Notes: section for noting cut content, changes that occurred during development etc, and miscellaneous notes that don't fit anywhere else; to be used sparingly. ** See also: links to related pages, be it faction equivalents. ** Navbox: any applicable navboxes go at the end of the article, but before categories. * Quotes: a list of the unit's quotes; not needed on structures and units that do not speak. * Gallery: all images related to the unit, such as official screenshots, renders, cut content snapshots, concept art etc. go here. * Changelog: list of changes that occurred in version updates. References: the references heading should be placed at the end of the article and before the navbox(es) if any tags are used. Categories: To be placed at the end of the article; see this guideline for details on categorizing articles Mission articles : Example: Desperate Measures In general, mission articles should have the following sections, in the following order (bold elements are a must-have): * Infobox war template: Infobox containing key information; objectives and events. * Introductory sentence: short sentence providing the name, type, affiliation and game in which the unit/building appears. * Briefing: briefing as stated at the beginning of the mission. * Events: strictly story-based section; describing the events that occur in the mission. * Tips: any helpful tips to aid the player. * Navbox: the Missions template goes at the end of the article, but before categories. Category:Policies and guidelines